The Boy Who Died
by Thugaminty
Summary: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter have escaped Hogwartz after Hermione killed Voldemort. They disapparated into a place unknown and the only people they have is themselves. Can they survive alone?
1. Green Death Evasion

**I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The Boy Who Died

"Stupefy!"

Hermione shifted her feet in an attempt to bend the ray of the curse.

Lucius Malfoy dodged the attack, sidestepping his way around the blast.

Draco Malfoy lunged at Harry's dead body but Hermione yelled out the green curse.

"Avada Cadavra!"

Falling over, Draco's eyes grew cold and blank.

The roof of Hogwartz shook with the power of Magic.

Lucius Malfoy bellowed in rage and anger. His voice was projected so loud that Hogwartz shook once more.

"Avada Ced-"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucius fell over, and his body hit the marble floor.

Voldemort sprang at Hermione. Reality twisted into knots as Hermione pulled out the Resurrection Stone. Hermione uttered the death curse and disapparated.

She hit the stone ground, landing hard in the dirt. Her jacket was stained with mud and her hair became knotted and wet. "Uunn..." She groaned. Her hands were cold. She looked at them, they were gruesomely bloody. She searched for her wand. Fumbling in the dirt, she wrapped her hand around a stick of wood. Yes! Hermione flicked her wand at the ground and flame danced a little. Hermione stood. She smoothed out her sweatshirt. Hermione walked over to Harry's dead body and shook him. Oh no... Crying out, she shook him again. Yelling his name Hermione wept on his chest, wishing for all the world that he was alive. She rocked over his body. The trees rang with the sound of her voice.

"Hermione?"

Harry pried Hermione's arms off him as he embraced her tightly. Harry needed someone to grab onto right then and there. Hermione's body shook with surprise and she threw her arms around Harry's neck and the two kneeled in the dirt sobbing. "Harry..." Hermione looked into her friend's eyes. "I thought you were dead." Harry broke the eye contact and pursed his lips. "Voldemort killed me but...I think you brought me back." Hermione looked at the sky and then at Harry and bit her lip. "...I killed Voldemort, Harry."

Harry's world seemed to stop and he looked at the ground. The ground started to spin and he touched his scar. He gripped his knees and scratched them in an attempt to gain his mind. Failing, Harry passed out in the dirt, light fading.

Hermione set a cup of tea on the table beside Harry. Hermione stared into Harry's face and admired his hair and his lips and chin. She reached across the table and parted his hair and kissed his forehead. She didn't know where they were but they are definitely in the forest. Hermione recounted the past. First Harry and herself went into Hogwartz and fought death eaters. Out of nowhere Voldemort struck Harry down. Hermione grew so angry. She watched all of her friends die...Ron, Luna, Neville, and so many more. Ron hurt the most. She loved Ron.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and stared at the tent flap waving in the wind. She set her hands in her lap and tried to get warm against the cold. She glanced at Harry again. Growing cold, Hermione thought it best to sleep with Harry in the same bed, a thought that she never have thought of before. Pulling back Harry's covers, she eased in softly, feeling his legs on hers. She felt kind of hot in her face as she felt his butt touch her waist. She put an arm around Harry's bare shoulders and nuzzled into the small at the base of his head. She could smell his comforting scent as she drifted to sleep in it. She knew that now it was just her and Harry against the world... and she very much liked that.

Hermione woke to light streaming into the tent. Her arm hung loosely over the bed and her hair gathered in front of her face. She could feel the stifling cold on her arms. "Harry...?" She muttered. Hermione swung her feet over the side of the bed and rubbed her face. She stood up and made the bed meticulously. She was eager to see Harry, the only thought drifting in her mind since she woke up from slumber's clutches. The light intensified as Hermione exited the tent, stepping on shimmering snow and making the sound of crunching. She spotted Harry sitting on a stump outside, just sitting. She walked to Harry. "Morning." She sat next to Harry and looked him in the face. His stare was blank, off into the distance. "Are you feeling better?" Harry looked at Hermione and smiled his funny crooked smile. "Yeah...yeah I'm all right. Ecstatic actually." Harry put an arm around Hermione. She savored the touch. "Why so happy?" Harry smugly looked at his dearest friend. "Voldemort's dead." Hermione suddenly felt a rush of pride. "I can feel it," Said the happy Harry. Hermione was reluctant to say it now but she had to. Harry could see the perplexed look on Hermione's face. "What is it?" Hermione stood and looked down at Harry. "Ron is dead, Harry. He died at Hogwartz. There was nothing I could do. Oh Harry..."

Harry looked at the ground and there was silence for a while. His anger stirred and jolted around inside him. Hermione just watched and died inside as Harry just broke down, pouring tears that he thought he never had. Wailing tears shook the forest. "No! No! No!" Harry beat the ground with his fist and screamed at the sky. "Why?" He yelled. Hermione bent at Harry's height and cried with him, embracing him tightly. The two gripped at each other, and after a solid hour they weeped. Slowly reality came back to them and the cold of the winter drifted into them. They retreated into the tent, the memories of Ron burning into them as they prepared breakfast.


	2. Darkness Stains the Trees Black

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The Boy Who Died: Chapter 2

Harry fiddled with his wand in his pocket. He felt the wooded knots and bumps. He blankly stared at the porridge he was making. He watched as the oats turned over and over around his spoon. Harry's glasses fogged from the steam coming off of the breakfast. His thoughts turned to Ron. He remembered the first time he saw Ron. Harry remembered Platform 9 ¾ and the smell of the die-cast Hogwartz train. He remembered Ron's quirky smile and his flame-red hair.

Harry remembered the great hall at Hogwartz and how Ron and Harry would laugh together at Malfoy and his gang. Harry missed Hogwartz. It was his home. Harry remembered the green light dashing at his eyes and the sinister bellow of his enemy, Voldemort. Harry remembered death, the feeling of falling asleep but not like real sleep. The feeling of getting your life ripped away by force, and then nothing. Harry's thoughts drifted to Hermione. He remembered when she was so small, making all of us feel so dumb.

"Harry!"  
>Hermione turned off the bewitched flame under the pot. Harry jolted out of his daydreaming. "Our breakfast is burning, wake up!" Harry adjusted his glasses and apologized. He motioned for Hermione to turn the stove back on. After she did Hermione sat down beside Harry on the bed. Harry continued to stir silently. "Is it Ron, Harry?" Harry nodded tersely. His eyes fixed on the porridge as he scooped it into bowls. Hermione furrowed her brows and stood up and took a bowl from Harry. The two friends sat on the bed and ate.<br>Harry remembered the torturous cooking when he was at the Dursleys. After Hermione yelled at him he didn't flinch because he was so used to it. "Sorry," Hermione said. Harry shifted on the bed and put his hand on hers, trying to warm her up. "You're cold." Harry put his scarf on Hermione and she put her head on Harry. They shared a silence. After breakfast the two went out and foraged for some vegetables and fruit. The two spent a good long time gathering necessities and spent the good lot of the day in the snow, finding what they could. After the day the two set up a fire and sat on logs.  
>"We really ought to go find a town or something and get some food," Harry announced as he showed his total sum of 10 tree nuts and 6 uprooted half-frozen carrots. "I agree," Hermione said sadly as she showed her total of 3 frozen apples. There was a cracking of sticks in the distance. Harry and Hermione grew silent as they listened for more. When they heard the crack again they drew their wands and put out the fire. They headed into the forest. "<em>Lumos," <em>Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Bright lights illuminated from their wands. They eased around in the dark of the forest and crept around the trees. The two stopped dead in their tracks as they heard sinister giggling and a shining object fly past them. "Stupefy!" Hermione shouted. The curse hit the stranger in the back and the stranger toppled over.

Harry ran forward and came face to face with Wormtail, Voldemort's slave. Wormtail shouted curses in blind rage and anger at Hermione. As Wormtail broke through Harry's defense he threw Harry aside and flung himself at Hermione. He tackled her to the ground. "Harry!" Hermione cried. "Don't you touch her!" Harry shot out his wand and felt anger rush through him that he never felt before. "_Avada Cedavra!" _Green light exploded from Harry's wand and engulfed Wormtail's body and the lifeless Wormtail flew into the forest. Harry ran to Hermione and picked her up, the two running back to camp.


	3. Pink Swirls

**I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The Boy Who Died: Chapter 3

Harry Potter ran on the soft earthy soil, his feet sinking in the rich squishy roots. Air and wind tousled his black hair and his blue jumper flapped in the speed of his run. It was so dark and he was so scared. The newly passed-out Hermione hung loosely in his arms, he looked at her and she was cut on her cheek. Harry tried to be gentle as her legs pressed against his waist. Her jeans rubbed against his stomach and he evaded an incoming tree. He could barely see in the pitch black. The dash seemed so long but finally he spotted the camp, Harry knew that they couldn't stay here anymore.

Hermione mumbled loosely and gasped as Harry pulled her closer to him. "We're almost there Hermione. Hold on." Harry bounded the snowy hill up to the camp and shoved open the flap. Carefully sliding Hermione onto the bed Harry quickly retrieved his wand. "Occulus Repairo," Harry mumbled as Hermione's broken arm healed. Hermione's breath was short and pathetic.

Hermione opened her eyes and they were foggy. She felt horrible. Hermione smiled a little as she saw Harry right over her, his eyes closed and lips firm in concentration. Hermione felt his hand on her forehead mending her wound. _Harry. _Hermione closed her eyes.

Hermione woke with a start and rising nausea and pain from her arm exploded into her mouth. Hermione ran out of the tent and vomited into the white snow. Her vision fogged as she crouched and she felt cold sweat battle the stifling cold. Hermione panned her surroundings and saw a white wasteland. Hermione stood and covered up the bile and wiped her mouth. Hermione turned around only to see a certain person with round glasses. "Harry-" Hermione was interrupted by a set of soft thin lips greeting hers and hands on the small of her back.

"Harry!"

Harry retreated and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "How did that make you feel, Hermione?" Harry queried. Hermione blankly stared at her dearest friend. All she could feel was pink ambrosia knotting in her chest. "Different..." Harry replied immediately to Hermione's answer with gusto. "Great. I need both of our minds cleared right now. Do you agree?" Hermione couldn't explain the newly developing feelings for Harry but he was right. Before they continued with...whatever they were going to do next...they needed something new on their minds. Why not some pleasant, friendly snogging?

Hermione smiled coyly at Harry and pulled him into the tent. Harry laughed and his mouth formed that perfect trapezoid. Hermione shoved Harry on the bed and she straddled him playfully. Harry snickered. Hermione swirled her tongue on Harry's neck playfully. Harry loved the soft silky texture of Hermione's lips. He could feel her breasts on his torso. He resisted the urge to go farther, they were only friends and he didn't want to ruin that. Hermione took in Harry's scent and the taste of his skin. Did she like Harry more than a friend? Hermione bit Harry's neck. "Ow! What was that for?" Hermione lifted her face to Harry's face and Harry filed away the image of her face so sexily close, her thin eyebrows and intelligent eyes and slender face closer than ever before. Taken by surprise, Hermione mouthed the words on his lips in a dramatic and overdone British Sherlock Holmes accent: "I don't have the faintest idea." Hermione giggled hysterically. Harry knew she was feeling happy, and her playfulness turned him on. Harry knew it was his turn now.

Harry flipped Hermione over in two moves, he now straddled her. Harry kissed her collarbone, planting deep presses into her neck and moving up to her rosy lips. Harry and Hermione's tongues caressed and their mouths hummed with magic. "Now this is snogging..." Hermione breathed. "Yeah..." Harry laughed. "Way better than Ginny." Hermione laughed. "Ron would be jealous out of his mind." Harry immediately pulled away and sat up on the bed. Hermione realized what he said. "Oh god, Harry I-" Harry stopped her. "No, it's fine. The more we bring him up the better, we need to get used to his death." Hermione put her arm around Harry and dramatically sighed. "You're right, Harry." There was a long pause between the two. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. Hermione stood up from the bed and clapped her hands and rubbed them together like a businessman. "Right. We should be moving on. Harry, pack up the stuff and put it in my bag. I'll get the tent." Harry stood and began packing. Hermione walked out of the tent and faced it with her wand. "Reclusa!" The tent collapsed and turned into a ball, exposing Harry bending over the table in a funny position. Hermione and Harry exploded into breathtaking laughter.

After packing up, the two looked at their map. After officially deciding that they have no idea where they were, they walked off into the snow wonderland carelessly shoulder hugging.


	4. Cabin Fever

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The Boy Who Died: Chapter 4

As light crept over the snowy trees the sun angled itself on them, bursting out its rays on the drooping trees, and the shadows of the trunks eased themselves onto the ground and stretched. Harry picked Hermione up and transferred her to his hands, her brown boots on his hands and lifter her. Hermione grabbed onto a tree branch. "Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione floated up off of Harry's hands, and as she rose she grabbed onto branch after branch quickly, the spell giving her an extra magical lift. Hermione reached the peak of the tree and released the magic, holding onto the tip of the tree. Hermione gasped at the beautiful sunset and struggled to hang on as she blushed. Gaining visual sanity again, Hermione critically scanned her surroundings from a Hawk-eye view. Seeing only snowy trees and jutting mountains, Hermione frowned with hopelessness. Hermione turned her head to Harry but she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Hermione squinted at the object and when the focus closed in she made it out to be a log cabin.

Hermione jumped to the ground, landing with a happy 'Wingardium Leviosa' and told Harry. The two ran to the log cabin excitedly, hand-in-hand. When they approached the log cabin the first thing that hit them was the pungent smell of something like...mixing herbs. The two wondered at the huge stacks of logs put together sloppily with mud. Flowers blossomed around the house, surrounding the cabin like a Moat. A creek gurgled in the background and the cabin had one huge window, like in a giant church cathedral, arching the huge settlement into a sharp peak with a weather vane and a witch on it.

"Whoah," said Hermione and Harry simultaneously. "Who would live here in this place at such a time like this?" Harry queried. Hermione took a step forward and her foot sank into a depressing stone in the walkway to the cabin. Hermione stepped back as a red curse came shooting from a wand attached to the side of the window. The huge front door busted open and a woman in a green cloak charged at Harry. "Stupefy!" Harry sidestepped the attack and accidentally knocked Hermione over. "Harry!" Hermione got to her feet as Harry apologized. "Reducto!" Hermione charged and waved her wand at the cloaked figure, but the figure dodged the dancing flames and disapparated behind Harry. Without attacking them, the woman eagerly turned around and began stuttering. "Is he-he-he-He Who Must-Must Not Be Named following you?" Harry and Hermione eased their stances and they both knew who it was under the cloak. And yet, they still could not believe their eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry disarmed the cloaked person. The woman's wand flew out of her hand and she turned around. Taking off her hood, she revealed herself as Professor Trelawney, the teacher of fortune-telling at Hogwartz. "Oh-ohhh!" The Professor shouted out an array of curses, shooting lights of all colors into the breaking dawn. "Professor!" Harry couldn't stop the crazy hermit from losing her sanity and control. "Voldemort! Voldemort! You! Your future is grim! So grim, you are the essence of black and death! You are the essence of disease and misfortune, your future is clouded of confusion and hate! Your destruction on the world will be fatal and eternal, your dark influence choking the world!" Trelawney clawed at the ground and her green cloak became muddy and wet. She beat the ground with her fist and sobbed into the earth.

"And now, Dark Lord, you torment me with these figures of my fruitful past, you throw my prophecies of hope and light and balance in the world right back at me! How you must torment me so! Why! Why?"

The Professor shook in silence for a while and seemed to be completely still. Harry held onto Hermione and they embraced, truly freaked by this woman. Trelawney turned around and gasped. "Oh-ohhhhh!" Timidly stepping back the Professor dramatically quivered her bottom lip and extended her face right into Harry and Hermione's faces. "Why...isn't it a curious thing to find you two, Harry James Potter and Hermione Gene Granger, on my doorstep? Come come, I must read your fortunes."

After the two friends didn't follow Trelawney at first she seemed to finally understand the totally shocked stares on their faces. "Oh my, have I scared you my dears?" After the shocked looks continued Trelawney looked at the ground and sighed with ironic realization. "Yeah, I scare myself sometimes." Silence crept over the forest and Trelawney ushered the teenagers into the cabin. "We must get inside or one of us will catch a nasty cold!" Harry and Hermione entered the cabin and felt the air outside to be over 70 degrees, wondering how they could possibly catch a cold. Trelawney showed them their rooms. "I suspect you're lost, eh, my friends?" Hermione spoke up. "Yes, but we are glad...I think...that we found you. Do you mind if we stay for a while, until we find somewhere to go?" The Professor accepted the proposition and left, mumbling something inaudible as she descended the wooden stairs to the base of the cabin, her green cloak trailing out of the doorway. Hermione and Harry took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Wiping away the tears, the two sat in front of the big window, resting their heads on each other. The sun shone in and Harry took Hermione's hand. Beautiful light streamed in and illuminated the faces of the friends. Harry reached his hand up to Hermione's chiseled face and parted her wavy light brown hair. Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's, invoking a hot rosy blush to her cheeks. Hermione touched Harry's deep-set face and the kiss deepened. Confusion enveloped the two and the moment became broken. Harry pulled away. "Sorry I- I don't know what came over me." Harry looked at the ground and rubbed his neck. Hermione bit her lip and looked out the window. She actually really liked that. "Harry, that was really nice of you. And I really enjoyed that moment. But...I don't know if I really like you yet. Like more than a friend. I just...I need some air." Hermione descended the stairs and went outside. Harry watched Hermione in the flowered meadow and even though he couldn't help it, he was starting to get feelings for her. He fell back and sighed as he drifted to sleep in the setting sun streaming through the church window.

Harry woke with a start and cringed at the sound of Trelawney's voice yelling. "What do you want?" Harry asked the green-robed Trelawney. "I must decipher your fortune." Harry followed the mad Hermit down the stairs. Trelawney motioned for Harry to sit and she reminisced about her nice beautiful golden cup and how she found it in the forbidden forest near Hogwartz. After several teeth grinding sessions of 'Give me the cup' jokes, Trelawney confirmed Harry's fortune to be clean, and the powder in the golden cup was orange. Trelawney also said that Godric's Hollow is nearby, and that Harry's fortune says that he will find great happiness and unquestionable love there.

After Hermione had her session with Trelawney, she got the same message as Harry's. That she will find great happiness and unquestionable love in Godric's Hollow. The Professor was quite intrigued by the similarity of the prophesies and delved into her books, but didn't tell them that they had the same reading. Harry and Hemione said goodbye to Trelawney and she wished them luck. But before they left she asked them a question she has been waiting to ask them for a long time. "Is He Who Must Not Be Named dead?" Harry nodded and explained that Hermione killed him. Harry and Hermione walked off into the forest, contemplating their visit with the hermit. After deciding that they would go to London, they still kept in mind that they will go to Godric's Hollow one day, to see their fortunes told if they were to come true.

"Harry." Hermione walked towards Harry after they set up camp for the night. "What is it, Hermione?" Hermione took Harry's hand. "I just want you to know...that I want to grow up with you, be with you for the rest of my life. Harry, you are the only person in this world that I care about, that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Harry latched onto Hermione and they embraced, under the snowy drooping evergreens. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Hermione." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and finished making camp.


End file.
